spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward Adventure In The Alternate Universe/Transcript
episode start with Squidward gardening in his yard *'SpongeBob:' Hey Squidward, do you want to play with me? *'Squidward:' Why you not play with your best friend instead of me? *'SpongeBob:' Patrick sick so he can't play with me right now. *'Squidward:' Oh dear! Well, i wish i can play with you, but, as you see, i'm busy gardening right now so my answer is no. *'SpongeBob:' It's okay, im understand. Bye Squidward! walking away from Squidward *'Narrator: '''5 minutes later * '''Squidward:' Well, it looks like i'm done with all this gardening stuff. put his gardening tools in his shed Now what should i do? * SpongeBob: '''You can play with me! * '''Squidward: '''Sorry SpongeBob! But i'm too tired to play with you right now! What i need right now is a rest in my beautiful home! * '''SpongeBob: Well, okay then! Have a nice rest! Bye Squidward! walk away from Squidward * Narrator: '15 minutes later * reading a magazine in his house when SpongeBob knocking at the front door * '''Squidward: 'the front door who's there? * 'SpongeBob: '''Do you want to play with me now? * '''Squidward: '''No! slam the front door * '''SpongeBob: 'at the front door again * 'Squidward: 'the front door again * '''SpongeBob: '''How about now? * '''Squidward: '''No!!! slam the front door again * '''SpongeBob: the front door again * Squidward: the front door again Listen SpongeBob!!! If you say that word one more time... * SpongeBob: '''How about now? * '''Squidward: '''Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!! running away from SpongeBob * '''SpongeBob: Squidward! Wait! * scene skipped to Squidward entering Sandy's treedome * Squidward: '''Sandy! you got to help me! * '''Sandy: '''Why? What happened? * '''Squidward: '''I need to get away from SpongeBob! * '''Sandy: '''Well, you can use my teleportation machine to transport yourself to another... * '''Squidward: '''Thank you Sandy! get into Sandy's teleportation machine * '''Sandy: '''Squidward! Wait! * press the start button on Sandy's teleportation machine * '''Sandy: I got bad feeling about this! * Squidward: '''Hey, what is happening here? machine starting to shake Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!! machine stop shaking Wow, that is one rough ride! Now how do i get out from this thing? teleportation machine door automatically open Wow, that is easier than i tought! Now where am i? * '''King Clarinatus: '''Welcome to Planet Clarinatus! I am King Clarinatus! the ruler of this planet. And who are you, young octopus? * '''Squidward: '''Me? Oh yeah! Me! My name is Squidward Tentacles, your majesty! * '''King Clarinatus: You are welcome here, Squidward! Do you mind if we ask you to stay in our planet for the rest of the day? * Squidward: 'Not at all your majesty! * '''King Clarinatus: '''Great! We promise! You will have the best day in your life in here! * '''Squidward: '''Oh, i'm sure about that your majesty! * '''King Clarinatus: '''Let the big celebration begin! * King Clarinatus, and all the citizen of Planet Clarinatus celebrating Squidward visit to their planet * '''Narrator: '''10 hours later * '''Squidward: '''That was awesome! Do you and your people do that every time someone visit your planet? * '''King Clarinatus: '''Yes, yes we are! Well, it's time for you to go home! We hope you enjoyed your trip to our planet! * '''Squidward: '''Of course! How can i not enjoyed this trip? There is no way i can get a more incredible visit than this one! I will never forget this moment in my entire life! Well, it's pretty sad to leave this planet, but i belong to earth! entered the teleportation machine Bye bye your majesty! Bye bye citizen of Planet Clarinatus! Bye bye Planet Clarinatus! press the start button again, the machine starts to shake again * '''Squidward: '''Home sweet home, here i come! machine door open again Hey, this is not Bikini Bottom! This is a giant office! I wonder who worked here? What the?! looking a poster that readed "Spongebob Squarepants, created by Stephen Hillenburg "Created by Stephen Hillenburg"? What does it mean? Huh? see a Truth or Square poster that is me when i get locked inside the Krusty Krab freezer with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr Krabs! What is this place? looking at a Nickelodeon logo poster i have to get out from here! get into the teleportation machine and press the start button again I want to go home! machine door open again Oops! big monster staring at Squidward Wrong universe! press the start button again, the door soon open again Hey, what's this? sign readed "No teleportation allowed" * '''Police fish: 'Squidward a ticket I'm tired giving ticket to dumb people! * 'Squidward: '''Hey! throw the ticket * '''Police fish: 'back to squidward No trashing! Squidward another ticket * 'Squidward: '''Stupid rule! press the start button again, the door soon open again What's this? sign readed "Welcome to Pluto" No, wrong place! press the start button again, the door soon open again SpongeBob? Is that you? Oh SpongeBob! I missed you so much! * '''SpongeBob: '''So, is that mean you want to play with me now, Squidward? * '''Squidward: 'at the audience Nooo!!!!! throw SpongeBob from his house * '''SpongeBob: Okay, bye Squidward episode end Category:Articles by anonymous users Category:Transcripts Category:2015